


Dancing Through Life

by BackattheBein



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Just thought this would be cute, M/M, Major fluff fest, and i love them, domestic life, they are my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Dirk missed out on a lot of pop culture because of Blackwing, and even once he got out he found it difficult to keep up with every new fad or obsession. As a result, he seems to have missed out on something that Amanda intends to fix, asap. Todd finds it adorable.





	

Todd knew that something was wrong as soon as he reached the landing.

Well, not wrong, per se. He just knew that something was up; he could hear someone blasting music from what he thought was his apartment. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he suspected that it must be Dirk. Even though the lock on his door was still broken (at this point, why fix it?) and it could have been anybody, no one just waltzed into his apartment like he owned the place like Dirk did. As Todd approached his door, somewhat apprehensively, he tried to figure out just what the hell was playing at an ear-shattering volume, which would be sure to get him noise complaints from the neighbors. It felt like the walls were vibrating, pulsing with the beat of the tune. Todd figured if it was Dirk, it was some pop tune he should know but didn’t care to. He was such a snob and he knew it; _pop can be good, it’s just not my thing. Wait, I think I do know that song…_

Todd stood in the doorway of his apartment, mouth hanging open, forgotten grocery bags clutched to his chest in disbelief, eyes wide open as he watched Dirk and Amanda dance while Beyoncé blasted from the speakers.

“All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! Now put your hands up!”

“Todd! There you are! We were starting to wonder when you’d get back!” Both Dirk and Amanda were grinning from ear to ear, although Dirk had a decidedly more concentrated look on his face, as if he were really working hard at … whatever was going on.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Todd wasn’t angry, and he wasn’t really all that surprised, but he was curious why his sister and his boyfriend were dancing in his apartment for no apparent reason.

“I’m teaching Dirk the dance to _Single Ladies_!”

Amanda practically screamed at Todd, loud enough that he could just make her out over the music that was still pumping into the room. Moving past them, he walked into the kitchen and set down his groceries. “I can see that. But why?”

At this point, Amanda had the decency to turn the music off so they could hold a conversation at normal volume. His ears were ringing, remnants of the tune floating through his head. She stopped dancing and so did Dirk, who seemed a little too relieved to take a break.

“We were hanging out today while you were gone and in the car that song came on the radio. I started to do the dance and Dirk looked at me like I was crazy!”

“For the record,” Dirk interjected, “I have actually heard the song before, but I didn’t know there was a dance. She nearly lost it when I told her I didn’t know it.” Dirk was still a little out of breath but was slowly getting back to normal.

“I demanded that we go back to your place so I could teach him!”

“How long have you been here?”

At this point, Amanda turned to Dirk, and with mild embarrassment Dirk quietly admitted, “Three hours.” “He still can’t do it exactly right, but he’s way better than when we started!” Amanda, always the one to offer supportive words to Dirk, smiled her wide grin at him, and he suddenly felt a little bit better about only kind of being able to do the dance. He smiled back fondly, thankful that the siblings were on speaking terms.

As said sister walked into the kitchen to get something to eat (dancing makes you hungry!) Todd couldn’t help himself but laugh a little at the absurdity of the situation. This, however, made Dirk somewhat confused. Just as he was about to ask what was so funny, Todd came over to Dirk and hugged him, the smell of sweat mingling with fresh aftershave. “It’s okay if you don’t know the dance,” Todd’s voice was muffled as he spoke into the taller man’s shoulder. “You know why?”

Todd placed his left hand on Dirk’s waist and with his right, took Dirk’s hand. Todd coaxed Dirk’s feet on top of his, and he guided them as they attempted to waltz around the small apartment.

“Why?” Dirk asked, now less confused, feeling his heart melt a little as Todd looked up at him with those deep blue eyes he sometimes wished he could swim in. He leaned down and rested his forehead on Todd’s, closing his eyes slightly and thoroughly enjoying the moment.

“Because you’re not single, dummy.” Todd closed what little distance was between them and planted a lovely kiss on Dirk’s smiling lips, leaving them both feeling warm. Dirk pulled away, positively beaming.

“You’re right; I’m not. But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t know the moves!”

Todd snickered at his goof of a boyfriend and grinned as he went in for another kiss.

Amanda’s defiant exclamation of “Yeah you tell him, Dirk!” caused the two to pull away giggling, only to return and kiss smiles onto each other. They continued their lazy waltz, Todd resting his head against against Dirk’s shoulder. Eventually, Amanda turned the radio back on, and despite glaring differences in their tastes in music, they danced the afternoon away. 


End file.
